Millennium Knights
The Millennium Knights were a group of powerful sorcerers who has managed to summon their armors and studied in Sauber Gildio in 360-367 BGW. They operated outside of the Mystic Knights and reported directly to Sauber Gildio' Headmaster, who reported the sorcerer's parliament. Members *'Alastor Fletcher/Red Mage' Member of the Fletcher family. Use a dagger called Magstabber to summon his armor and by shouting “Magna Formation!”. He has red body suit with black lines, red helmet with the visor in the shape of phoenix emblem, red cape and a silver sword. *'Ren Hookami/Silver Fang' A descendant of a Diviner who secretly join Sauber Gildio. He use a wolf shaped phone that can be worn on his hand as a bracelet. To transform he shouts “Spirit Access!”. His suit is silver with dark blue lining and a wolf shaped helmet. he also carried a gun-sword called Breaker *'Jason Ballack/Overdrive' Overdrive's transformation device is a cell phone-like item called Accellular that is held in a special Accellular Holder worn on the upper left arm and doubles as a flashlight and scanning device, which can be used for things such as identifying how hazardous an object is. the Henshin Command is executed by hitting the appropriate button, then striking the 'Turbine' (small wheel-like part of the Accellular) against an object, usually either by spinning it with one's hand or striking it against the user's left arm and shouting “Overdrive Start!”. Overdrive's suit is blue with a white line in the center of his suit. *'Yugo Dynammo/Dino Knight Bakuryu' Somehow he managed to get a DNA of a dinosaur and use it to power his armor. His transformation device is the Dino Braces which is modeled like a Tupuxuara head. The transformation call is "Bakuryu Change!". The suit is white with black, zebra like pattern on the outer side. his white helmet has a single fin on top of it and red visor. he carried two daggers called "Flesh Slasher". History It is thought their friendship began in their first or possibly second year at Hogwarts. By their fifth year, all of them are unregistered Mystic Knights. The first time they show they power in public was in 366 BGW, when Jason's dormitory was attacked by a Moose Renegal and all of the available Mystic Knights was fighting a bigger number of Renegals that attacked the school yard. The Millenium Knights were forced to show their power to public and easily destroyed the Renegal. With their powers already exposed, Alastor suggested that they help the Mystic Knights fend off the Renegals. And so, the four armored students manage to save the overwhelmed Mystic Knights. after the battle, the four students were questioned by Headmaster Edmund Janus. seeing their power already bigger than the Mystic Knights, the Headmaster established a new group, outside of the Mystic Knights, to aid the Mystic Knights and at the same time serve the Sorcerer's Parliament when they are called. This new group is called the Millennium Knights. Aftermath After they graduated from Sauber Gildio. Alastor worked as the Mystic Knights advisor, Ballack worked in the parliament and Dynammo decided he would settle down in the countryside. Their last member, Hookami, went to Siberia in order to strengthen his power but he disappeared during his trip to Siberia. Solaris Knights In 230 BGW, the rising threat caused by the Darksiders forced the Sorcerer's Society Parliament to formed another Millennium Knights, dubbed the Solaris Knights. This group collapsed when the unwilling Kurosaki was killed battling a Darksider. Members *'Kaito Muramasa/Kabutoraige'r: to execute the transformation, he pushed the beetle brace horn so the wings spread and shoted “Shinobi Change!”. *'Jin Kurosaki/Samurai Green': his transformation device is the samurai sword muramasa. Activating the transformation recuired him to runs his index and middle finger through the back of the blade. The transformation call is “Path of Samurai!”. *'Ace Dynammo/King Ranger': use the king brace and emperor’s key. Transform by inserting the emperor’s key to the king brace and shouting “Power of the king, accession!”. Ace is a descendant of Yugo Dynammo or Orverdrive, *'Karen Hibiki/Jaguar girl': karen came from a long line of martial arts family (from his father) and a long line of sorcerer (from his mother). Being a sorcerer and a martial artist make her able to use a martial arts that uses magna to boost ones power called “Beast Fist”. She created the Beast Glovers, a pair of gloves to maximize the wearer's magna then harness that amplified magna as a power source to summon her armor. Her armor is yellow with a jaguar theme and a black, “V” shaped visot. She also sported a black utility belt with a jaguar head as the buckle. Category:Canopus